


Trying hard to fill the emptiness

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mag thinks about her meeting with Shilo and how this ripped open wounds of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying hard to fill the emptiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> Sorry, I think you wanted something else when you prompted, but somehow Marni sneaked in :'D Hope you like it anyway xD

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- "I didn’t know I’d love you so much"  
**Challenge:** [**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/): Christina Aguilera - Beautiful

 

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone._

 

Mag is in her dressing room and looks into the mirror, takes in her appearance. Sometimes she really wishes it was possible to cry with these eyes; she tells herself that the pain would subside if she could only weep. Her face is distorted in agony she thought she had left behind a long time ago … but seeing Shilo ripped open the wound in her heart.

She looks so much like Marni that it hurts …

But what hurt even more was the way Shilo had looked at her: mistrustful, weary, cold … It was strange to see these well-known eyes look in a manner she had never seen.

Mag rests her head on her arms and sighs, trying to tell herself that her heart is only burning because she misses Marni, that it has nothing to do with Shilo herself, with never being able to see her again, with the knowledge Nathan would never allow –  
‘No, stop. It can’t be helped,’ Mag tells herself and raises her head to look into the mirror again, into these eyes she has come to hate. ‘Think of it. This is all the more reason to do what you wanted to to anyway,’ she reassures and tries to fight the image of Shilo in her mind. Shilo, not Marni.

“Well, I didn’t know I’d love you so much,” she says softly, and isn’t sure to whom this is directed: Marni … or Shilo?


End file.
